Alexander - The Cuff of the Father
Alexander - The Cuff of the Father, known by players as A2, is the second turn of the raid Alexander: Gordias in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Within the Cuff of the Father, the party encounters a brigade of Gordian soldiers lead by Quickthinx Allthoughts of the Illuminati and must slay them to advance through Gordias. Story After the party clears the Fist of the Father, the Illuminati call for the Warrior of Light's death. Nevertheless, s/he agrees to press on through Gordias before Alexander can be summoned once again. Inside the Cuff of the Father, the party fights a battalion of goblins led by Quickthinx Allthoughts. Both Quickthinx and the party escape the encounter, and the Warrior of Light leaves to rendezvous with Mide. She reveals that the idea of Alexander — a "walking citadel of erudition" — was devised in the Enigma Codex, a book found within Alexander that she had been searching for, but only brought to fruition through the fanaticism of the Illuminati. Though Biggs and Wedge are bothered that the ideals of reason and wisdom could be distorted so horribly, they agree that the Warrior of Light must continue to the Arm of the Father. Objectives # Clear Serviceway #542: 0/1 # Clear Serviceway #539: 0/1 # Arrive in Hangar 12: 0/1 # Slay the machinists: 0/1 Progression Serviceway #542 A number of enemies, including Boomtype Magitek Gobwalker G-VIIs and Gordian Footmen, lie in wait behind the Steam-spouting Contraptions that the party must activate to pass through the tunnels of Serviceway #542. At the end of the tunnel, the party must jump down into Serviceway #539. Serviceway #539 Similar to Serviceway #542, this tunnel contains a few trash packs. At the end is the entrance to Hangar 12. Hangar 12 Unlike the other turns of Alexander: Gordias, the Cuff of the Father does not end in a boss fight. Rather, the party encounters two Gordian Soldiers and two Magitek Gobwalker G-VIIs. After pulling the soldiers, waves of Gordian forces continually spawn, the area is sealed off, and party members can pilot the Gobwalkers against the Gordian goblins. Starting on the fourth wave, Bombs begin dropping on the party. The Gobwalkers should be used to pull bombs away from the party before they detonate. As such, the enemies should be fought on one side of the room, so that Bombs can be detonated on the other side. The waves of enemies are as follows: # Gordian Soldier x2 (Northwest) # Gordian Soldier x2 (Northwest), Gordian Sniper (Northwest), Gordian Hardhelm (Southwest) # Gordian Soldier x2 (North), Jagd Doll (North), Gordian Hardmind (South) # Gordian Soldier x4 (Center), Boomtype Magitek Gobwalker G-VII (Center) # Magitek Gobwidow G-IX (Northwest), Magitek Gobwidow G-IX (Southeast) # Gordian Soldier x2 (South), Gordian Hardmind (Northwest), Gordian Hardmind (Northeast), Jagd Doll (South) # Gordian Soldier x4 (Center), Boomtype Magitek Gobwalker G-VII (Center) # Gordian Soldier x2 (South), Magitek Gobwidow G-IX (North), Jagd Doll (East), Boomtype Magitek Gobwalker G-VII (South) # Jagd Doll x2 (Southwest), Magitek Gobwidow G-IX (North), Gordian Hardhelm (Southeast) After the ninth wave is defeated, Hangar 12 is cleared. The party will be able to roll on four of either a Tarnished Gordian Lens, Tarnished Gordian Pedal, or Tarnished Gordian Bolt. In Savage difficulty, enemies are considerably stronger, the Gobwalkers have multiple functions that should be utilized appropriately, and the enemies come in the following waves: Enemies * Boomtype Magitek Gobwalker V-VII * Gordian Footman * Gordian Hardhelm * Gordian Hardmind * Gordian Sniper * Gordian Soldier * Jagd Doll * Magitek Gobwalker G-IX Loot Normal * Tarnished Gordian Lens * Tarnished Gordian Pedal * Tarnished Gordian Bolt Savage * Gordian Manifesto - Page 2 * Gordian Gobcoat * Gordian Glove * Gordian Boot * Gordian Belt Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV